Operation HOCKIE PLAYER
Operation: HOCKIE''' (pronounced hockey) PLAYER is about a tomboy, hockey player Kuki Sanban. Now loading Kids Next Door Operation H.O.C.K.I.E. P.L.A.Y.E.R '''Acronym Having no Other Choice Kuki Instead Enters with a Pseudonym, Leads an Assumption she has a Y chromosome Ensuring her a Rank on the team Chapter 1 It basically talked about how the KND couples changed. Nigel is more laid back. Hoagie cut down on the chili dogs and lost some weight. Kuki turned into a tomboy and hates anything girly. Wally started taking his studies seriously. Abby is still Abby, and is in the top three smartest kids next to Kuki and Wally. Rachel let her hair grow out and is called Tiger by her friends. Fanny got over her "Boys-are-so-stoopid-and-immature-people." rant and she let her hair grow out. Patton is a big brother for a girl named Tara Williams, a 10 year old girl that has a brain tumor. Though they have no memories of their adventures, they remain best friends, though it took time and it happened when Nigel and Rachel started dating that the two groups merged. Hoagie then asked out Abby and Patton, Fanny. Wally and Kuki didnt date but became best friends, often going out together, they are what you call "Dating-but-not-officially." The story starts with Kuki, Patton, Nigel, Wally, Lee, and Hoagie playing hockey. Kuki then won the match by scoring a goal against Patton. Maurice then comes and congradulates the guys and says he's coaching a hockey team, they all agree and promise to be there tomorrow at 3:30. Then everyone has to leave and Wally and Kuki race home on their skateboards. Kuki wins and Wally protests that she won by like a second. Then Kani interrupts them, telling Kuki to get inside now. Before Kuki goes into her house, she tells Wally once again that she won. Chapter 2 Kuki quickly went home and wrote a note to Mushi saying she'd be home later and skated to the hockey stadium and started practicing. When Maurice comes, he tells her only boys can try out and Kuki ends up cursing Wally out in Japanese. She rode her skateboard down the street when Fanny rode along side her and asked her what was wrong. Kuki tells her and Fanny has an idea. They then go to Fanny's house where Kuki gets a weird feeling from her dad. Fanny then gave her a white cloth that looked more like a sports bra. Fanny then gave her black color contacts so her purple eyes wouldn't give away her identity. After she had everything in place, Kuki skated back to the stadium. Chapter 3 The boys were thinking of possible people to fill there one open spot when they saw Kuki(but they didn't know it was her, instead thought she was a guy) skating. They all agree to ask him if he wanted to join. When they go and ask her, Kuki pretends not to know that they were practicing and that she'll just leave now. She agrees to join the team and the guys introduce themselves. Kuki introduces herself as Kurt and Maurice welcomes her to the team. Chapter 4 Wally asks Kurt if he goes to Gallgher, but she says that she goes to St. Edwards school for boys and that they don't have a hockey team. Wally spies her board and says it looks like his friend, Kuki's. Wally then explains how they got into a fight and how he's such a kutabare for not standing up to her. Kurt then tells him that she immigrated from Japan a few years ago. They skateboard together until they come to Wally's house and Kurt tells him how he has to get home because if he doesn't then his sister will more likely kill him. She then skated away into a nearby alley and took off of her contacts and binding then returned home. Mushi asks where she was and that she ordered pizza. After pizza, Kuki goes to her room and does her homework, but before she does she checks her phone as she has three missed calls from Wally, three voice mails from Wally, and seven missed texts from Wally. Chapter 5 Kuki is skating to school when Wally pulls up next to her. They argue about how Wally didn't defend her and Wally counters that she could of gotten hurt. They then make up and Wally tells her about the tryouts. At class Fanny whispers to Kuki how it went and she says that all went smoothly. Then Abby and Rachel but in, wanting to know what happened. Kuki tells them what she's doing and they are impressed. They are then interrupted by the teacher. After school, the girls went to go pick up Tara from school like they did every Friday. Tara is crying and she complains that no one lets her do anything because of her brain tumor. Kuki then tells her that she's Kurt, relaying the message that just because she has a brain tumor doesn't mean that she should be discriminated against. Category:Buddygirl1004's pages Category:3/4 fic Category:T fic Category:Buddygirl1004's Pictures